


Revelio

by Whedonista93



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rule 63, fem!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: I have known Percival Graves since my youth, you lech. His magic is bound to me and mine to him, and your magic is not his magic. I’ll not ask again where he is.





	Revelio

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite thing I've written, but I'm cleaning up my Drive, so I figured "What the hell?"

Newt curses herself silently as she is lead into MACUSA by Goldstein. Her husband always sorts her permits, and she had meant to surprise him this trip. Well, she supposes being unceremoniously dumped into his office will be a surprise in its own right. Her nervousness vanishes the moment they enter the meeting room, but her ready smile is gone before it even begins to form. She lets the Swooping Evil loose from her sleeve and casts a silent, wandless  _ revelio _ in one quick movement.

 

Tina can’t help but gape as the stammering, demure young woman she’s dragged back to headquarters vanishes and makes an effortless show of wandless magic. She would feel as though she failed if it were not for the fact that even the president is also standing frozen at the blatant display of power. She brings herself back to the present only when she feels the strangers wand snatched from her hand. She finally drags her eyes away from young woman and gasps at the sight before her - Gellert Grindelwald, trapped by the stranger’s creature, kneels in the place the director stood moments ago.

 

Newt snatches her wand from the gobsmacked woman at her side and stalks up the steps. She digs her wand into the junction between the dark lords jaw and neck and demands, “Where is he?”

His eyes are wide, though with interest more than fear, if Newt had to hazard a guess. “How?”

She sneers. “I have known Percival Graves since my youth, you lech. His magic is bound to me and mine to him, and your magic is  _ not _ his magic. I’ll not ask again where he is.”

“Touchy, touchy,” Grindelwald chuckles. 

Newt allows the tip of her wand to burn, just a little.

His eyes tighten, but he does not flinch.

Newt shrugs. “There are, of course, more interesting ways to do this if you’re not feeling cooperative.” She glances over her shoulder, briefly registering that the witches and wizards around her have pulled their heads out of their arses enough to have their wands unerringly pointed at the dark wizard, all with varying levels of horror on their faces. “Miss Goldstein, be a dear and open my case, would you?”

Tina blanches. “But you’ve got-”

Newt doesn’t hide her irritation. “A number of creatures in there, yes. Open it.” 

Tina obliges.

_ Pastries? _ Newt remembers the baker from the bank and curses.

Tina catches on immediately. “The No-Maj!”

Newt curses and turns to the president. “Be a gem and keep him here? Don’t let anyone touch Susie.”

The president gapes at her. “You carry a Swooping Evil in your sleeve and call it Susie?”

“Yes. I carry a number of other useful creatures as well, but it appears some muggle is running about with them. I’ll be needing them to find Percy in any kind of timely manner, so if you lot can manage to keep an eye on this one for a time?”

 

_ Percy? _ Tina mouths in wonder.

“Who are you?” Piquery demands.

“Artemis Scamander, Madame President. You may call me Newt. Everyone does. Might I borrow Miss Goldstein?”

Tina follows in the bizarre woman’s wake and they catch up with the No-Maj just in time to rescue and heal him from one of Newt’s creatures.

 

Newt spares the bare minimum amount of time to check over her creatures - she’ll make it up to them later. Tina apparates the muggle to her sister to be looked after while Newt moves her case to the alley and casts a notice me not. Tina reappears as she opens the case and calls her creatures out.

“What are you doing?” the former Auror all but screeches. 

Newt ignores her and casts the strongest notice me not and tracking charms she can on each of the creatures that steps out. “Alright, loves, go find your daddy.”

“Daddy?” Tina blanches.

Newt ignores her and closes the case firmly. She stands and screws her eyes shut to let her magic flow out and seek. She doesn’t open her eyes as she begins to walk. She feels Goldstein grab her arm and vaguely steer her clear of any obstacles and spares a brief, grateful thought for the woman not allowing her to break her nose on a lamp post. She wanders the street, eyes closed, until she trips over Dougal. She opens her eyes and finds herself in front of Percival’s house. 

“Merlin’s bloody balls,” she curses vehemently.

“Um… Newt?” Tina asks.

“This is Percy’s house. If he’s been trapped in his own home this whole time…”

“If this is Graves’ home, it’s sure to be heavily warded.”

“Graves’ wards know me. I’m far more concerned with whatever surprises Grindelwald left,” Newt mutters. “Pickett?”

The bowtruckle climbs from her pocket, leaps to the door and squeezes through the keyhole. Several seconds later, the door opens and Pickett hops up and down on the handle with a chirp. Newt holds a hand out and Picket scrambles back up to her shoulder.

“It’s safe,” Newt throws over her shoulder and heads straight for Percival’s study. An occamy is curled around a silver cigar box. Newt carefully casts a detection charm and drops to the floor, dragging Goldstein with her, as a curse bounds back at her and the occamy flaps back with a screech. Newt surges to her feet, shoves Tina out of the room, slams the door, wraps a shield around herself, and throws her magic against the box with every ounce of her strength. The curses that rebound off the box get progressively darker until they just… stop. Newt approaches the desk carefully, but relaxes minutely when Picket jumps off her shoulder and almost immediately clicks the lock open. She leaves her shield up as Pickett lifts the lid. Sure enough, one final curse surges up from the case at the same moment Tina manages to shove back through the door. Her eyes widen and she manages to drop before the curse hits her. Newt turns her attention back to the case and nearly collapses in relief at the sight of Percy curled into a corner of the makeshift prison. She expands the case and apparates into it it without a second thought. 

 

Graves flinches back into the corner at the telltale  _ pop _ of apparition. Instead of seeing the nightmare of his own face, though, pale, freckled skin and red curls falling loose from their customary braid fill his vision. He screws his eyes shut and begins muttering to himself, “No… you can’t… not her… how did… I  _ protected _ her. I never let you have those thoughts. She isn’t… no, no no…  _ anyone  _ but h-”

A calloused hand reaches forward and brushes his cheek. He fights back angry tears. Of all the things he’d let Grindelwald tear from him, he was so sure he’d protected her. The familiar touch is his undoing.

 

Newt can’t hold back her tears at Percival’s rambling and reaches out to cup his cheek. He shudders and slumps back against the wall as Picket frees his wrists from their shackles. “He didn’t get me, love,” she lifts his face toward her, “I got him.”

His dark eyes slit open as he peers at her. His voice breaks on her name. “Newt?”

She smiles. “Percy.”

He tries to reach for her, but only manages to slump forward against her, breathing raggedly against her collar bone. 

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and buries her face in his dirty hair. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner. Hold tight. Let’s get you out of here.”

His arms clamp weakly around her waist and she apparates them out of the case and into the office. 

 

Tina is fairly certain that she has spent more time with her jaw on the floor today than she has in her entire life. She’s just as certain she can be forgiven the tactlessness when Scamander apparates out of the cigar box with a drawn and gaunt Percival Graves latched to her waist like a lifeline - every other auror that had caught up to them while the woman was in the case has the same reaction, after all.

“Where’s the nearest healer?” Scamander demands.

Tina shakes off the shock and offers her arm. “I can side-along you both.”

Newt curls her fingers and her case flies into her waiting hand before she nods to Tina.

 

*

 

“Miss Scamander?” Goldstein’s voice comes from the door.

Newt’s head snaps up. “Miss Goldstein?”

“Tina is fine.”

“As long as you call me Newt,” she offers with a hesitant smile.

“Newt. I, uh… I hate to bother you now, after all you’ve done today, but, well, you let quite a few rather illegal creatures loose upon the city today… they all converged on Director Graves’ house and seem to be content to stay there, but...”

Newt blushes. “Oh, they uh… they’ll stay put there until I fetch them back to the case. The wards surrounding the house are rather specific concerning my creatures. Percy was rather insistent on it.” Newt’s gaze drifts back to the figure on the hospital bed. She’s never seen him look so weak. He is pale and bruised and cut and the curses the healers listed that they had detected on him… Newt chokes on a sob. 

 

Tina steps forward then back again hesitantly. Before she decides how to react, the door behind her bursts open and a whirlwind in British auror robes spins in.

Newt’s face lights up in a brilliant smile for all of two seconds at the sight of the man before the sobs take over. The man scoops her into his arms without breaking Newt’s grip on Graves’ hand and she slumps into his chest, sobbing in earnest.

“If you would've called for me, I would have come immediately, Artie, instead of when the Ministry got a bloody Howler.”

“Don’t. Call. Me. Artie,” she hiccups out with a swat to his chest. She manages a few deep breaths. “I know I should've sent for you right off, but I wasn't precisely thinking clearly, Thes. I'm sorry.”

He laughs a bit desperately. “No, I imagine not. But you did it.”

“How could I not? It's Percy. The thought of that man in my home...”

“I know, dearie. How did you recognize it wasn’t him anyway?”

“His magic was wrong,” Newt tells her feet.

“Ah. And where is he now?”

“Guarded by our best,” Tina cuts in to assure.

“And Susie,” Newt mumbles into his chest.

 

Thess raises an eyebrow at Newt. “You trapped  _ the _ dark wizard of the age with a Swooping Evil?”

Newt shrugs and nods to Tina, diverting her brother’s attention. “Miss Goldstein. She was very helpful.”

“Theseus Scamander, at your service, Miss Goldstein. The few debts I will never be able to repay are to those who have come to my sister's aid,” he offers a hand without releasing Newt - he's fairly certain he's all that's holding her up right now.

Goldstein steps forward and reaches out to shake the offered hand. “Porpentina Goldstein, sir, and it's an honor to meet you. I, uh, well I don't mean to push, but the creatures, Newt…”

Theseus closes his eyes and forces down a frustrated groan. “Really, Newt? You let how many of your menagerie loose on this poor city?”

“What in Merlin’s name did you expect me to do, Thes?” She protests. “It's Percy!”

“Oh, I don't know, he's only your husband, after all. Maybe use your own bloody magic!” 

“Too slow,” Newt pouts.

“Too loud,” Percy rumbles.

Newt is out of her brother's arms and plastered carefully down Percival’s side immediately, face buried in the crook of his neck and wearing a bigger smile than he'd ever seen on her face.

Theseus does roll his eyes this time and waves a finger at his best friend. “I will never forgive you for marrying my baby sister. She’s always been reckless, but never before has she faced a dark wizard and released half her bloody zoo on a major city to get her way.”

 

“They’re all home now!” Newt defends herself.

“Home in your case or home wreaking havoc on my house?” Percy rasps.

Newt summons a glass of water and helps him sit up and sip at it.

“I’ll take the non answer to mean my house,” he surmises.

“They  _ are _ the ones that found you. Surely free reign for a bit won’t do any harm. Might actually do some good. They’re better at finding certain kinds of magic than we are, you know.”

Graves sighs and rests his forehead against hers gently, letting his eyes slid closed. “How long?”

Newt shrugs and tugs at her the cuffs of her shirt sleeves. “I saw you last New Years.”

“About eight months ago, sir.” Tina offers.

Percival turns his gaze toward her. “Auror Goldstein.”

“Not an auror anymore, sir,” Tina wrings her hands nervously. 

“She was demoted when she started asking questions  _ he _ didn’t like,” Newt whispers.

Graves scoffs. “Well, at least I know not all of my force was made up of imbeciles. You’ll be reinstated the moment I’m back in my office, Miss Goldstein.”

Her smile is brilliant. “Thank you, sir!”

“No, thank you, Tina. If my understanding is correct, you were a great help to Newt and I know my wife can be a handful at the best of times.”

“I tried to arrest her,” Tina mutters toward her feet.

She jumps when Graves laughs. “As well you likely should have. She’s not overly fond of pesky little things  like permits and laws.”

Newt mumbles something uncomplimentary about the government under her breath even as she blushes and burrows closer into Graves’ side. He can’t stop the wince when she accidentally hits a particularly sore spot, but he does manage to stop her from pulling away.

 

Theseus rolls his eyes again, familiar with the precursors to his sister and brother in law getting so wrapped up in each other they forget the rest of the world exists.

“Newt, your case,” Thes demands, “so I can see to wrangling your creatures before I see to your most recent capture.”

Newt waves a lazy hand and the case slides from under the bed to Thes’ feet. “Susie won’t release him without me there.”

“Pity, that.” Thes grins darkly. “Miss Goldstein, if you’d care to accompany me, we’ve lost their attention for the next several hours.”

 

Tina follows him into the hall silently.

“You look puzzled, Miss Goldstein,” the auror observes.

Tina shrugs a bit. “I didn’t expect Graves to share his personal life… he is the director, after all, but… no one even knew he was married.”

Theseus hesitates a moment. “Can I trust you, Miss Goldstein?”

Tina nods.

“You know of the Graves family?”

“One of the original Twelve.”

“Right. And the Scamanders… well, we’re old blood in our own right. They were both expected to make good marriages. But Percival had his career and Newt had her adventures and creatures. Percival and I were pen pals during secondary. He came out to visit between the end of our final terms and starting auror training. Percival Graves is my best friend, Miss Goldstein, but him and Newt… they’ve gotten on like a house on fire since day one. After Newt’s incident at Hogwarts… well, the less said about that the better, but our grandparents started pushing for a favorable marriage. They even went so far as to put a contingency for it on her inheritance. Percival was visiting and we were out to the pub when he mentioned his parents were pushing him to marry as well. I was rather plastered by that point, to be honest. I suggested they just marry each other and they latched onto the idea like a lifeline. Both the contracts on their inheritances demanded favorable marriages, and they both had the blood to meet that requirement. Honestly, neither of our families knows they’re married to each other, just that they both married old magic blood. Though after this they’ll likely find out.”

“So,” Tina asks hesitantly, “it’s a marriage of convenience?”

He laughs. “Hardly. I mean, technically it may have started out that way, but the delusion didn’t last long. I thought Percy was going to have a heart attack when he saw Newt had joined the war efforts. And then Percy got hurt at the end of his training… a foolish mistake made by one of the other trainees in his class… Newt worried herself sick. By the time he had actually joined MACUSA, they had admitted their feelings for one another, but they were still who they were and they still had other priorities as well… they found their lifestyle still suited them. Regardless, those two are so utterly besotted with one another, it makes me queasy. I daresay you shall be hard pressed to be rid of my sister after  _ this _ , though.”

“What did she mean his magic was wrong?”

Theseus shrugs. “Some of the old marriage rituals, often favored by pure blood families,  bind a couple’s magics together to an extent. They used one of those.”

Tina nods slowly. “I never really thought on what kind of woman the director would be with, but-” She stops, cuts herself off when she remembers who she’s talking to.

Theseus just laughs. “But you didn’t expect Newt.”

“No. I did not. She… she was so demure and awkward when I picked her up. Then she saw Gra-  _ him _ and it was as though someone flipped a coin to the opposite side. She was…”

“A soldier?” Theseus offers with a quiet smile.

“Yes. You said she fought in the war?”

“We had an entire regiment of dragons. Newt was the only one that could get near any of them. They  _ ate _ two wizards before she showed up. My batshit little sister works with any number of creatures that can kill her if she’s not quick or clever enough. She is inhumanely fast, casts some of the strongest defensive spells I have ever seen, and  _ mastered _ wandless magic so as not to have her hands tied up when she’s working with her creatures. She’s not such an expert with the human species, though.”

“She has her moments. Most of MACUSA is  _ terrified _ of her.”

“They should be.” Theseus grins proudly.


End file.
